


You're Leaving Me For Her Again

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Endings, F/M, Hutch's POV, Infidelity, M/M, One-Shot, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Discord crops up when Hutch figures out that Starsky is cheating.
Relationships: David Starsky/Original Female Character, Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	You're Leaving Me For Her Again

There's something on Starsky's mind, and whatever it is, it's something big. He's been acting moody, he picks arguments with me for no reason, he's been coming home late from work, and there's even been a few times he hasn't bothered to come home all night. When I ask why, he goes on the defensive, wanting to know why I'm in his business. I've seen this type of behavior from him before, and I had hoped to never see it again, but it looks like I'm going to whether I want to or not. You see, the last time things like this happened, Starsky was seeing a girl named Lana Chandler on the side. In fact, he left me to be with her, but it only lasted about three months. He came by the apartment one night after he and Lana had an argument and begged me to take him back. He swore to me that he knew he'd made a mistake and he promised he would do anything to get back in my good graces. Me, being me, I took him back because I'd do anything to have Starsky by my side. I forgave him, and I put the matter out of my mind. That was over two years ago. I'm so hoping that I'm wrong about Starsky's behavior. I'm hoping that it's something as simple as work is getting to him, and he just needs some down time. But a Lieutenant's job really isn't that hard, so I'm thinking it can't be work. I've decided that we are going to sit down and talk through whatever is bothering him because I've had just about enough of this bullshit......

I almost lose my nerve when I finally hear the Torino pull up downstairs. It's after 10 P.M., and I have no idea what kind of mood Starsky will be in. As he walks in the door, it doesn't take long to determine that Starsky's been with Lana. I know this because I'd recognize that perfume anywhere. He doesn't speak to me, just goes to the kitchen for a beer. He thinks I'm just going to let this go, but he is mistaken. I get up off the sofa and go to the kitchen.......

“Where have you been, Starsk?”

“I've been at Huggy's poker game if you must know.....”

“You might want to try that again because Huggy called earlier to say that tonight's game was canceled.....”

“Okay..... so I wasn't at Huggy's.....”

“Then where were you? Just go ahead and spit it out because I can tell you've got something on your mind you want to tell me, and judging by the look on your face, it's pretty serious.....”

“As a matter of fact there is something we need to talk about.....”

“This should be good.....”

“Hutch, you know something's going on, don't you?”

“Starsk, a blind man could see something's going on! To answer your question, I do know something's going on. I just don't know what.....”

“Hutch, there's no easy way to tell you this.....”

“Don't put it off, Starsky, tell me now so we can get this over with....”  
“I've been seeing Lana Chandler again.....”

“Somehow I knew that's what you were going to say that.....”

“How did you know?”

“Because you've been acting the way you did when you were seeing her before.....”

I could see the wheels turning in Starsky's head when I made that last statement. I'm sure he thought he was fooling me, but I have a long memory.....

“Starsky, you do realize that Lana doesn't love you, that she's no good and never has been, right?”

“Don't be hateful just because you lost out to the same woman twice, Hutch.....”

“Not being hateful, Starsk, just truthful..... mark my words: she'll drag you down, and that's a shame because who'll want you then?”

“I don't know..... listen, can we table this discussion until the morning? I'm tired and I really want to go to bed.....”

“Not under this roof you're not! I'll not have you spend another night here. You can go back to Lana's.....”

“Come on, Hutch..... you're really going to throw me out in the middle of the night?”

“Now that I know you're leaving me for her again, that's exactly what I'm gonna do! You need to go to the bedroom and pack enough clothes to last about a week. I'll get in touch with you when it's convenient to come by and get the rest of your stuff.....”

“There's no way I can talk you out of this?”

“None!”

I could tell Starsky didn't like this development at all. He brushed by me and headed to pack. I know he thought he would be able to try and sweet-talk me into changing my mind in the morning, but I fooled him but good!

“I think I've got everything I need.....”

“I said I would call you when you could come get the rest of your things.....”

“I wanna ask you something, Hutch....”

“What's that?”

“Is this it between us?”

“We might could be friends, but that would have to be after Lana's out of the picture.....”

“That's not quite what I meant, Hutch.....”

“That part of us is over...... I took you back once when you made a mistake, but I can't see doing it after you've made the same mistake twice with the same girl. I know that's not what you wanted to hear,but that's how it is now.......”

“Well, I guess I'll be going then.....”

“Please leave your key in the bowl by the door........ take care of yourself, Starsk.....”

“You, too..... I guess I'll be seein' ya.......”

I sat and watched as Starsky dropped his key in the bowl as he walked out of my life. I sat there for a while thinking about what I had just done, and I felt nothing. No sadness, no anger, nothing. I turned out the lights, went to the bedroom and got ready for bed......

The End


End file.
